Crazy Things
by Mello McQueen
Summary: Draco doesn't want to share.


**Written By:** Hikari Riku

**Summary:** Draco doesn't want to share.

**Pairing(s):** Unestablished Draco/Harry, or Harry/Draco. You decide.

**Authoress Note(s):** I haven't had this much fun writing something in a long time. It feels fantastic.  
**

* * *

**

Crazy Things

* * *

It's raining- _Plink. Plink. Plink_. -and Harry has been gone for a while now, Draco thinks as he sits at the kitchen table, and listens to the sound. It's gotten louder, he thinks and instinctively pulls his feet off the floor as lightening flashes outside the small window, and thunder shakes the tiny apartment.

"I'll just be gone a minute." Harry had said, as he pulled on his raincoat and tucked his wand into the inside pocket for safe keeping.

"I-" Draco had said, but the door was already opened and closed and then Harry was gone. Now Draco sighs, and reaches for the glass of orange juice on the table, and thinks that a minute is a long time. Just then, there's a slight jangling sound of keys and the click of a lock and then the front door is open and Harry is standing there, shaking water out of his hair. "You're home." Draco says, standing up and looking at the dark haired boy from across the room.

Harry tosses the keys down on the small half moon table by the door and shrugs his raincoat off, giving Draco a slight frown. It's a puzzled look that turns quickly into a still slightly confused smile. "Of course, I'm home." He says, and closes the door behind him.

That's when Draco notices it. The slight movement in the pocket of the coat in Harry's arms, and the small fuzzy little ear. . . He deadpans, moving closer to Harry. "What is _that_?" He asks, pointing to the suspicious looking area.

Harry looks down at it and the back of his neck flushes red, a guilty expression rising on his face as he slowly turns back around. "Now, don't freak out. . ." He says, uneasily as he reaches into his coat pocket-the one with the ear-and pulls out a small white ball of fluff.

Unconsciously, Draco's fists clench and unclench at the sight of the thing. He scowls. "I can't believe you were gone so long for _that_." Draco jabs a finger in the creature's direction, and it mewls softly, blinking bright blue eyes up at him.

Much to Draco's disgust, Harry instinctively pulls the white ball of fluff closer, cradling it protectively in his arms. The dark haired boy scowls, green eyes narrowing. "For your information, I did not go out for _this_." He says, his tone slightly agitated. "I went out to get essential things. Things that we need."

Draco scoffs. "Oh yeah?" he says looking around and spreading his arms to indicate the empty space around them. "Well where are these essential things then, huh?"

The reddening in Harry's neck spreads to his cheeks and colours his face a bright red, as he takes a step back, holding the white ball closer. "I. . .I forgot them." He mutters embarrassed, reaching up and scratching the creature's ears, sheepishly.

It starts to purr softly as Draco's expression darkens slightly. "Oh, I see." He says back, aware that his voice is louder than it should be. "So you just brought home that _beast_ instead, is that it?"

The red colour in Harry's face intensifies, but this time it's from anger rather than embarrassment, Draco realizes as Harry's head snaps up and his green eyes take on a familiar burning look. "It's not like I planned this, you know!" he snaps, raising his voice to match Draco's. "it just happened," he takes a step forward, defensive and shouting now. "And she's not a beast she's a cat!" then all at once the shaking in his body stills, the red colour in his face disappears and just like that he deflates. It's quiet.

"I think she's cute." Harry says finally. Draco glowers.

"_She_ probably has rabies." He mutters as Harry walks past him and into the little kitchenette. Draco watches him place the cat down on the tabletop, and pat it on the head, talking to it like it's a baby or a new broom, then he begins to rummage though the cabinets, presumably for something it might eat. Draco eyes the creature with distaste behind Harry's back. It sits quietly on the table and looks up at him. He narrows his eyes. It's infuriating somehow, and he thinks he might discreetly push it off the table while Harry isn't looking, but then Harry is talking and looking back at him over his shoulder and Draco abandons the idea.

"She doesn't have rabies." He says flatly, searching the upper cabinets. Even though he's not facing him, Draco can hear the frown in his voice when he says: "What's up with you? It's like you're jealous or something." Harry freezes as soon as the words are out of his mouth and suddenly, the room is too quiet for Draco's liking.

"I'm not jealous." Draco says, but his voice is weak and without thinking he takes a step back wishing he could disappear, fold into himself and be anywhere but there, standing in that kitchen with that stupid white cat with it's stupid blue eyes watching him, stupidly. And Harry, Harry who has turned around and is looking at him with this awful expression. Harry whom he loves, and who loves him the way no one else has ever loved him. Draco ducks his head. He doesn't want Harry to look at him that way, like something small and weak. Something to be shown sympathy. Something to be pitied, like a kitten caught in the rain. . .

Even so, Draco can't stop himself when he says: "I don't want to share."

"Draco. . ." Harry says softly, and then his arms are around him and Draco isn't even sure it's real because it feels so different from the loose friend to friend, brother to brother hugs that Draco is used to. It's strong and close, so much so that Draco can feel Harry's arms shaking as he tries to hold him tighter, and then Harry's face is buried against his neck and it feels good. Nice, the feeling of Harry's breath against his skin, the sound of it in his ear, and his fingers in his hair. Draco thinks, he could stay like this for a while. He really wouldn't mind, but then the cat mewls and he feels its soft fur push against his hand begging for attention.

Harry's arms loose instantly, and he pulls away. His eyes are wet, like Draco's neck is wet, but Harry smiles anyway, and pretends otherwise, and so Draco pretends he can't feel the salt water on his skin, as he looks down at the cat. It looks back at him and mewls at Harry, who pats it on the head and smiles when it starts to purr.

Then the smile slips away and he looks at Draco seriously. "It's just a cat." he says, and Draco forces the corners of his mouth up into a small smile, for Harry's sake if nothing else. Like magic, Harry beams at him, then turns back around to continue his search for food to feed their new pet. Draco looks down at the cat that is silent and still once again. It looks back at him without blinking and he sighs.

"Yeah, it's just a cat." He repeats to himself, reaching over and scratching it behind the ears, and listening to it purr softly. "...just a cat."

* * *

**Finis**

**

* * *

Authoress Note(s):** Are you happy? ...Well, I'm happy.

Comments?


End file.
